Wretched
by AmBeR-a-lin and Flowing River
Summary: Reincarnated characters of ruruoni kenshin... kenshin was a kendo master... kaoru was his student... now what happens to tomoe? read and review...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. This is just a pure product of _our_ imagination. Amber a-lin and I decided to have a joint story… so that results to this piece. We hope you like our story even if it's weird combining all our ideas! This story happened in the future. All the characters were **reincarnated**. Enjoy! And have fun!

****

Wretched

Chapter 1 – My Mentor

I wrote down the last word needed for my composition. _Mystery. _That was the last word. Our teacher told us to write something about love. What the hell is she thinking? Did she expect a nice outcome for students like us who knew almost nothing about the world? We were young. No experiences yet.

I looked out into the window. The site of third year students having PE classes gave me some kind of relaxation. I was on second year high school. Seventeen years of age. Nothing much of me was interesting nor worth seeing. I was just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life.

"Krrrrrriiiinnngggg!!!!" the bell rang. _It was time to go home, _I thought. The teacher collected the papers and the students arranged their things as fast as they can. I also fixed mine and managed to go down the corridors. I should have gone home early but then a voice called out.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!!!!" the voice kept going. It was a male. He was brown-haired with a piece of red cloth tied at his head. He was from third year class 9. It was Sanosuke. He went near me when he realized that I had notice him.

"What the hell is your problem, Sano?" I said to compliment his childish attitude. He smirked in return and said:

"Don't be rude, Kaoru, or you want me to stole your precious first kiss…" He put his face even closer to mine trying to seduce me or something.

"Crap, you jerk! Tell me your real purpose or I'll kick down your dumb ass." I said with creepy eyes and an evil smile.

"Ok I'll tell you." he finally stated. "I came here to ask a favor."

"Do you expect _me _to help you down, Sano!" I tried to tease him further.

"Well, of course, you can not just leave me hangin'?"

"So what's it?" I hesitated. He looked down for a while and managed to look at me after a moment.

"We still need members of the Kendo Club. This year, only few students joined the club and the school principal said that the club will be removed if there were still no members… so please…"

"You want me to join the club, don't you, Mr. Sagara?" I said in advance as I look at him with deadly eyes. I turned my back and laughed by myself. _This is my chance. _This is my chance to teach that Sanosuke a lesson. After all the insults he threw upon me! After all the fighting we had before!!! It's easy to plan for revenge!

I faced him again and smiled sweetly. Ideas came rushing into my mind. Then I spoke, "Yes. I'll join… but in one condition, Sano…" I gained again my smile and his face was dark. He already detected my evil plan. I grinned more evilly and his face became darker.

"I wanted to have your whole allowance for three months!" I finally said. He was already fainting when I said this. But he has no other way. Recruit me or his allowance. His money or his club. Life is full of choices… doesn't he knew that?

"Kaoru, my money is yours!" he said crying and sniffing with all his might.

"Stop that silly thing won't you."

"I will gain revenge on you, on the proper time! Remember that Kaoru! Ugly hag!"

"You pest!"

"Asshole."

"Monster!"

The fighting was endless.

*******

It was Saturday and I went to school for the club tryouts. This was Sano's entire fault. I was dressed in black jogging pants and a sleeveless blue shirt. My hair was tied in a high ponytail. I was carrying a bag, which contains my Kendo uniform.

I ran faster. I should come early. I reached the gym after about fifteen minutes. I looked at my watch. It was 8:45 AM. I was fifteen minutes early. There was still no one in the gym. _This was the best time to change my uniform, _I thought.

I went into the dressing room. It was quite weird because it was open while our master was not yet around. I entered the room and placed my bag at a certain bench. I changed my jogging pants into the traditional clothing that Kendo students used to wear. When I removed my blouse, something unexplainable happened. I heard a weird sound. I don't know what was it at first but after a moment I knew they were footsteps! I looked at the door and discovered that I failed to lock the room. I rushed down to lock it, but too late. The door opened.

I was frozen when I saw a man entered. His hair was red like blood. His eyes were purple in shade and very gentle in appearance. Upon seeing me, his whole face turned scarlet.

"So…Sorry…!" he said. I tried to cover my body with my arms and hands but it was too late! When I gained myself again, I responded and… PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed as hard as I could.

I quickly changed my clothes and as I go out of the room, the red-haired guy waited patiently for me. He was foolish. I hate him! He saw my precious body by accident! I took care of this body for seventeen years and I don't reserve it for just a pervert like him! He's so stupid!

"I'm sorry, Miss…I don't mean to…" he apologized.

"YoU…" the veins in my head popped out.

"It's not my fault!!! Pls. do understand me plzzz.!!!!" he again said with a smiling face. It irritated me and I said:

"You took away my virginity!!!!" I yelled.

Just as I have said that, club members entered in. They are all looking at us. Staring at us…as if we were prisoners and x-convicts…They've heard what I said.

"Oh, that's not what you think!!!" I said trying to soften what I said.

"Oh no…this is a mess…" the red-haired guy whispered with plenty of sweat drops on his head.

The people were still frozen. Almost all of their jaw dropped in my statement.

"It's not what you think! Nothing happened between us!" I said trying to defend myself. They started talking and whispering by themselves. I think I heard stuffs like:

"Oh no…our Kendo master has raped one of her students!!!"

"We shouldn't believe her… Master Kenshin is only for me!"

"Shut up! Look at our master… he looks tired! Maybe he's gone mad!"

"And look at the girl! She looked molested!!! She was raped I knew it!!!"

"I don't care as long as they were not married!"

"Will they marry each other?"

"When will the wedding be?"

"Do they already have a child?"

"How many children do they have?"

"I think they had already six."

"No, it's seven!!!"

I sweatdropped at what the people were saying. They were over-exaggerating things! At last, three of the people came. It was Sanosuke together with two women. I know the other one but the other one was knew to me. The first woman has long black hair and was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. The other one was wearing blue pants and a spaghetti-strapped blouse. The one wearing shorts was Megumi. She was also studying at our school. She was already in fourth year. The one wearing pants was unfamiliar to me. Her hair was also in ponytail and her eyes have only a slight opening.

The three of them went to the red-haired guy's side and asked what had happened. He whispered something to them and they talked to the club members about it. After a few minutes, the gossip was settled.

*

Tryouts started. But first, they introduce themselves. The red-haired guy's name was Kenshin Himura. He was the master of the whole club. Yes, my master saw my body! Damn him! I don't care if he's my master I won't forgive what he had done to me! He's a pervert.

The girl wearing pants was Tomoe. She was beautiful. I admired her gaze and the perfection of her eyes and complexion. She was like a goddess. She's a perfect reflection of a perfect woman.

Megumi was also included in the club. She was already good at Kendo. And also Sano, he teaches new beginners like me. The tryouts were no match for me. It's just easy because I took Taekwondo lessons earlier. It was nothing for me.

At about 11:30 AM, we ended. Everyone rushed home. I thought there was no other person on the gym except for me. But I was wrong. Kenshin was there. Why did he always popped out of nowhere when I thought I was alone!

"Won't you go home?" he said.

"Maybe a few minutes more…" I responded coldly.

"I'm sorry for what happened." He said.

"…"

"Forgive me…pls…"

"…" I still kept quiet. I went down towards the exit and I assume that he is following me. Even in the streets I know he is following me. I become irritated and finally faced him.

"Won't you leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Not, if you forgive me…" he said.

"I forgive you! Ok! So pls. stop following me, jerk!" I yelled.

"I won't accept your forgiveness if you won't join me for lunch, Kaoru…" he said softly with a smile. His smile was annoying. It irritates me! Infuriates me! And Destroy my life!!!! Damn him…

He smiled again and held my arm. His grip was strong. He pulled me towards a path to the restaurant. I tried to break free but I couldn't. He's strong. He smiled at me and said, "Mind a lunch with me?"

I can not do anything. I joined him and he loosened his grip.

"I don't need having lunch with you!" I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes! And what if I run away?"

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

"No you can't. So, a lunch with me?"

"No!"

"I insist."

"No."

"I insist."

"…"

Silence kept our way as we both entered the restaurant.

Notes:

This is how we made the story: I, Flowing River made Chapter 1… Amber_a-lin will make Chapter 2. Flowing River or I will make Chapter 3 and Amber_a-lin will make Chapter 4… and so on and so forth… combined ideas…


	2. sori 4 d delay

READ THE : message READ THE : message READ THE : message

: hey peeps… it's MY turn, I'll change kenshee and Kaoru's age gap and turn it to a six years gap. That makes Kenshee 23 and a 3rd year college student. :

P.S I know that I'm not good so please comment/ criticize this chapter… GOMEN 4 the late update. I lost interest when I saw the OVA of this anime! Drrr Tomoe is such a bitch! no offense…

WRETCHED

Chapter 2: 

            I knew it, he likes me that's why he took me to this fine restaurant… KENNY ROGERS, our first dating place. I should play hard-to-get even though he's really good-looking. "Kaoru-san…" I interrupted him from speaking. I know what he's going to tell me. "Okay sensei, I'll have a lunch with you." I finally agreed, I made the beautiful-eyes expression to seduce him more, but he only gave me a stupid smile.

            We finally went inside Kenny Rogers. "What do you want to eat? I'll order for you, and you grab us some seats." He told me calmly. I went and searched for a table, but all the table-for-two seats were taken, no choice, I have to get the one beside the glass window, the one with, what looks like a long bench. I sat and waited. This is totally cool, for 17 years with out a boyfriend I'm actually having one, I'm going to be the envy of every high school student in RED BLUFF COLLEGE … imagine a college boyfriend and one of the popular ones too! This is TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! 

            "Here!" My kendo master said in a lively voice as he placed a tray in front of me, the tray includes 2 one-fourth chicken and 2 rice some soda and a waiting number (#23). 'This man isn't hungry!' He sat on the bench-like-seat in front me. I was kinda shy. I sipped some of my soda when he spoke… "I am really sorry about what happened… If I know better, it's you're fault that THAT happened. You shouldn't be dressing in the room." I thought my mind and heart would explode at what this calm man had just said. I knew it TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! "MY FAULT! What do you mean MY fault? You didn't knock, asshole!" I told him, I blew it! My perfect lady-like manner and complete poise… all gone. "Relax Ms. Kaoru." He told me, giving me that stupid smile again, I can see that people were staring at us. "You're right it's my fault would you forgive me?" he apologized sincerely, I just took a bite of the sliced chicken I just made. "Please…" he pleaded. I see, he apologizes because it would be hard for him to court me if I was angry. "All right!" I said as I took a sip of my soda.

            We talked for a while… he's not yet eating and it would be rude if I ate first… but I already finished half of my chicken. He's not yet courting me! How slow! It's up to me to make this relationship… "Master… if you want to…. Cou…" I was cut by a hand on top of my beautiful hair. It was that mountain goat from my school… SANOSUKE SAGARA… "What are you doing… and please get that shitty hand off my head!!!" I demanded. "So-rry. do you have to act like a boy! Act like a lady" he said… "Don't be such a tomboy!" he continued. OUCH! My heart ached from the word. Always, always when we meet he calls me that stupid word… he sat down beside me and my ass felt like it was sitting in a chair full of cow shit, sharing a seat with a stupid monkey makes me feel that I'm his own kind. 'you have to act gentle… gentle… gentle…' I told myself, after having that major conversation with myself, I dint realize that Ms. Tomoe was sitting beside my master…

            I knew it… TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! "So Kenshee, you did bring the girl." Ms Tomoe told my Kendo Master. "Um" he nodded, "I already apologized to her and thought that Sano would get bored being with just the two of us." He explained. What does he think of me, a CLOWN perhaps… that's why he brought me here, to prevent this monkey from getting bored. "Megumi can't come… she's with Aoshi, I wonder what they're doing…" Ms. Tomo said, It's all right if my master has a girlfriend as long as it's Ms. Tomoe. 

"So Kaoru-chan…" her soft calm voice trailed to my ears. "What year are you in?" she continued.

"Me I'm in…" 

"Second year high school… I know, she looks old, but she's only a sophomore."  Damn, this mountain goat interrupted me!!! 

"Shut up and chew on something, don't be rude!" I told the brown haired guy as I gave a simple but hurtful punch on his head.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Ms. Tomo asked again. Man, is she going to interview me all day? Anyway I got to answer.

"As a matter of fact she does…." Hah! That soup looks good on top of Sano's head….

After doing what I have to, to prevent the goat from humiliating me, I answered…

"Yeah, I do gun competitions after finishing taekwondo."

"Really?" Tomoe asked in a surprised look, "That's why you act that way…" she continued. What does she mean act that way? Is that good? Or bad? Just be polite. I keep telling myself. 

"So Kaoru…" here it goes again, but this time it's kenshee's turn, "Where do you want to go next?"

"Me? I better leave. It's getting late and I got to do my homework." 

"Oh yes. I forgot high schools has a lot of homework, so do you want us to walk you home?" Ms. Tomo offered, will I refuse… I think… YES. "No thanks. I can handle myself. Just have a good time, I'll be fine." I picked up my bag and took off.

"Be careful Ms. Kaoru!" Kenshee said.

---

---

"Wrong! Do it again or I'll give you 50 pumping(s)." I can't even badmouth him this time! Why? Because he's my senior and kendo instructor… Sanosuke Sagara.

"Is everything fine?" at last the head of this club asked. Megumi was right behind him.

"No, it's…" again this stupid mountain goat interrupted me!

"Yes kenshee! Too bad we only have three beginners. I was thinking of being the master of a dozen or more students." Dream on Sano! With that look, you'll scare the students. "Are you all right Kaoru? You look tired?" the blood haired guy asked me.

"Hai!" I answered.

"YAHIKO!!!!" darn it! He sounds like a mountaineer. he looks like one anyway! Sanosuke went to the young freshman's corner and hit him with his stick. 

"Aww. That hurts Sano! Don't push it! I only entered this club to pay you off!" Yahiko shouted back. So every beginner in this club was sued by Sano. 

Wait a second… is that my cousin? "MISAO!" I ran toward her corner. "What are you doing here? Hey! I'm talking to you!" I waved my hand in front of her face, no use. She was in never land. I followed her gaze and ended up at Aoshi. He's the teacher of the club. Maybe my cousin just joined this club because of him! My thinking was interrupted by a voice.

"OI!!! RAT FACE! COME HERE WE"RE NOT FINISHED YET!" Sano yelled at me, of course I was embarrassed, a woman, getting shouted like that in this kendo room with 25 or more students in it is very humiliating. I'll get you for this! I walked towards him and got my stick.

"Do the basic." He ordered.

"But I just finished it a while ago." I protested.

"Do it!" he said.

"No!"

"Now!" his voice grew louder.

"NO!" my voice was louder, we were drawing attention from the room and I can see that Ms. Tomoe was staring at us. Mr. Himura was showing his stupid smile again. Sano stopped the conversation, he breathes hard and got his stick. 

"Okay. You're so tough, now show me what you've got." He said, as if daring me to fight him. Did he just dare me? Dare me? Nobody dares to dare me, I grabbed my stick and positioned myself which by the way I don't know if I'm doing it correctly. Heck, I've been only doing kendo for half an hour.

"Come on!" he said. I felt that students in the club stopped shouting and moving. RIGHT! They're all around us. I can't humiliate myself more. I searched the area for my master and caught sight of him near Megumi and Ms. Tomoe. I smirked and charged!!!!!!

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………" I shouted real hard and ran towards Sano. He isn't moving. Good. I was going to hit him when he took a step to the right and so did the students behind him. Holy! I lost my balance… I'm gonna hit the wall!!!!!!!

:BANG!:

"Ouch!" my head hurts. This is being personal, I threw my stick, I'm going to fight him with my bare hands.

"What's the matter Kaoru? Can't get your head straight?" he tried to ridicule me, but that didn't stop me… wait, I was about to run when I saw this shiny thing. The crowd was increasing; the shiny thing kept on shining… what is that? I walked in circles for them not to notice me. I knelt, it looked like I'm preparing to attack. FALSE. I am preparing to get the shiny thing on the floor. When I reached for it with out anyone noticing…. 

It twitched. How could a shiny thing twitch! "What are you waiting for, blockhead?" he insulted me, but no time for that, I turned my attention to the thing… it kind of look like an…. EYE! Oh god! A real eye!!!! I was curious so I took a closer look… when it OPENED!!! It opened so I threw it in the air…

 Sano caught it and the eye made the _beautiful-eyes _Sano was so disgusted he threw it to master Kenshee who was so shocked he mishandled it and the shiny eye went inside Tomoe's bra and Tomoe jumped… why? Cause it kept on blinking it tickles. Tomoe jumped and jumped until the eye went out through her skirt. It rolled on the floor until it stopped. Everyone was calm… everyone except Tomoe, who was still shivering in fright. "What the hell is that!" Sano cursed. 

"An eye… idiot!" I answered. I stared at it and it kept blinking and blinking! I walked towards it and tried to get it, I succeeded. 

"Let me see that Kaoru." Master Kenshee said. "It's some kind of a key." He guessed. "I agree… I've seen the lock somewhere." I stated, true… the lock was familiar. I studied the dojo, I saw a sword… it was an unusual one for it's edge is on the other side. "What is that?" I asked master kenshee.

"That belongs to the great assassin Battousai." He informed.

I came closer then I saw it! The lock! In the handle of the sword!!! I grabbed the eye from Master Kenshee and placed it on the lock. It was bright so bright! Every one vanished… the last thing I saw was the eye, eying Tomoe's boobs…. What the heck is going on???

**Phosphoric acid or AmBeR-a-lin (changed my nick) Flowing River ikaw naman!**

REALLY SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE FLOWING RIVER IS BETTER IN THIS RUROUNI KENSHIN FICS!!! 


End file.
